


Плата за смерть

by Artixerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Sex, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artixerian/pseuds/Artixerian
Summary: «И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой…», — Гарри обернулся и мутным взглядом, полного противоречий посмотрел в кроваво-алые рубины. — Ирония судьбы, ведь так, Марволо? Заклятые враги, которые не могут убить друг друга. Два бессмертных урода.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 15





	Плата за смерть

— Страшно подумать, сколько лет прошло с нашей последней встречи, кажется больше пятидесяти лет.

На веранде стояло двое мужчин. Один из них курил обычные маггловские сигареты, облокотившись спиной о дверной косяк, который вёл в поместье. Русые, немного волнистые волосы развевались по ветру, отражая лунный свет. А глаза цвета крови неотрывно наблюдали за худощавой фигурой спереди.

Как будто не замечая взгляд мужчины, Гарри устремил свои глаза цвета смертельной Авады в ночное небо, усыпанное разнообразными яркими пятнами, которые складывали вместе несуразные картины. Глаза, где читалось больше историй, чем могла передать любая книга. Глаза, которые видели не одну войну, и пережили не одну смерть. Тело Гарри так не поменялось с того дня, со дня его смерти. Ни мышечную, ни жировую массу набрать не удалось, он так и остался щуплым семнадцатилетним подростком, хоть и пережил уже третье поколение. Единственное, что могло хоть как-то меняться в нем, это был взгляд.

— Семьдесят шесть лет прошло, — как будто невзначай поправил мужчина, выпуская дым из легких.  
— Ты считал, — фраза с уст юноши прозвучала немного ехидно. Гарри испытывал легкие нотки триумфа, но старался не выдавать это чувство, ему редко удавалось цеплять Тома за крючок. Но не успел парень насладиться своей маленькой победой, как прозвучала лаконичная фраза, где простые слова были чем-то больше, нежели сочетание букв.  
— А ты ждал, — заметив как дрогнули плечи младшего волшебника, в алых глазах появился победный блеск, который через мгновение потух. — Сегодня звёзды на удивление яркие, не так ли?

Ненадолго наступила тишина, которую никто не посмел нарушить. Каждому было о чём подумать. Том был рад, что Гарри не ответил на очевидно риторический вопрос. Сейчас он просто хотел насладиться этими редкими мгновениями, где не было вражды, войны и их не преследовала уже так надоевшая обоим Смерть. Погрузившись в раздумья, Лорд Судеб вздрогнул, когда услышал тихий, пробирающий до костей голос собеседника.  
— «И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой…», — Гарри обернулся и мутным взглядом, полного противоречий, ровно посмотрел в кроваво-алые рубины. — Ирония судьбы, ведь так, Марволо? Заклятые враги, которые не могут убить друг друга. Два бессмертных урода.  
— Никогда раньше не замечал в тебе внутреннего философа, — притворно протянул Марволо, наблюдая за тем как Поттер не спеша подходил к нему, и через мгновение самым наглым образом забрал сигарету из его губ.

Гарри видел, как Том пристально наблюдал за каждым его движением, за каждым его шагом. Как в чужих глазах зарождалась неприкрытая похоть. Сделав вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит, Поттер поднес сигарету к обветренным губам. Затянув дым, в голове промелькнули как калейдоскоп воспоминание о нравоучениях Гермионе, и её лекций о том, почему курить вредно.

Бедная девушка, зря она тогда выбрала Рона как спутника жизни. Гарри ей помог уйти из загребущих рук семейства Уизли, но она осталась одна с ребенком на руках. Денежную помощь она категорически не принимала, она была слишком гордая для этого, устроилась на две работы, крутилась как белка в колесе, чтобы её ребенку досталось всё самое лучшее. Вспоминая дочку непоседу Гермионы — Салли, на губах у Гарри появилась непроизвольная улыбка, которая сразу пропала. Славный ребенок. Был. Салли тогда было лишь шесть лет, она только начала познавать мир. А может оно и лучше, что она не узнала насколько на самом деле этот мир гнил и отравлен. Гермиона была очень сильной женщиной, но такого удара от Судьбы она не пережила. Поттер её нашел мертвой через неделю после смерти Салли. Возле неё лежало два флакона, в одном был недопитый яд, а в другом все её воспоминания о дочке.

Вот так умер Золотой мальчик, и появилось что-то темное и ужасное. Смерть Салли не был несчастным случаем. И все кто был в этом виноват, умерли в тот же вечер. Это были его первые намеренные убийства. Его мысли прервало какое-то движение, сфокусировав взгляд, Гарри увидел удаляющуюся фигуру внутри здания.

Зайдя в дом, Риддл огляделся, он довольно давно тут не бывал. Этот дом навевал странную тоску, по тому чего никогда не было, и никогда не будет. Марволо ступал по черному мрамору не оглядываясь назад, он знал, что Поттер пойдёт за ним. Белые стены нервировали, напоминая о жизни на той стороне, когда мальчишка убил его. Он был благодарнен Гарри за свою смерть, и за своё очередное воскрешение, всё же в отличие от Поттера умирать он не желал. На той стороне у него соединились части души, которую он разворотил. А потом пришло чувство вины, и раскаяния. Невыносимая душевная боль, которую ничем не унять. Ему очень повезло, что тогда ещё наивный мальчик-который-выжил сохранил жизнь его хорксусу, о котором он даже не подозревал. На данный момент Гарри Джеймс Блэк-Поттер — Повелитель Смерти, единственная ниточка, что держит его здесь, в мире живых. И Том до сих пор помнит, как удивился когда единственным условием, что выдвинул парень, когда воскрешал Лорда Судеб, оказалось, найти способ убить его.

Повелитель Смерти не просто слова. Это дар и проклятие. Гарри никогда ему не говорил, что ещё кроме бессмертия он приобрел, сколько бы раз Том не просил рассказать, хотя он и сам догадывался. Гарри не был живым, но и мертвым назвать нельзя было, это не было жизнью, а какое-то его искаженная пародия — как отражения в кривом зеркале. Он мог понять, почему Гарри так желает исчезнуть. Хотя прошло уже много лет, а способа они не нашли.

Риддл зашел в следующие помещения именуемой зеленой комнатой. Там и на самом деле преобладал зеленый: изумрудные стены, пол цвета амброзии, самые разнообразные оттенки зеленого гармонично сочетались, создавая иллюзию того что ты попал в какой-то сказочный изумрудный дворец. Единственное, что выделялось на фоне остального, располагалось в самой сердцевине комнаты, и это было два красных кожаных кресла в центре комнаты, расположенные друг напротив друга. Садясь на мягкую кожу, он увидел, как Поттер подошёл к другому креслу.  
— Меня давно мучает один вопрос, Гарри, — дождавшись, когда юноша сядет и посмотреть на него прямо, он продолжил. — Почему ты позволил мне развязать войну, которую до этого так хотел остановить?  
— Я вырос, — Гарри казалось, что это не его голос, а чужой, совершенно незнакомый, взяв себя в руки, он через мгновение добавил более уверенно. — Мои взгляды на жизнь поменялись.  
— Я убивал, — холодно возразил Темный Лорд.  
— Я прекрасно знал, на что шёл, когда тебя воскрешал, — резко перебил его Поттер, закрывая на этом тему.  
На стеклянном столике между ними, как по щелчку пальцев появились шахматы.  
— В этот раз сыграю черными, мне до тошноты надоел белый цвет, — собеседник Поттера на это заявление неопределенно хмыкнул, и сделал первый шаг, — Тогда и у меня есть к тебе вопрос, Марволо: почему после столь ярой битвы за «престол», ты отдал власть в другие руки.  
— Всё на удивление просто, Гарри, было бы крайне неразумно мне занимать должность министра, — на пару секунд Темный Лорд задержал взгляд на то, как парень вертел черную пешку в руках не решаясь положить ее на доску. — Я внушал людям ужас и страх, это быстрый способ завоевание, но ужасный способ правления. Сейчас я тоже всем управляю, просто за сценой. Теперешний министр моя пешка, как и два предыдущих. Я <b>игрок</b>, а не фигура на доске.  
— Рад, что за столько лет ты понял эту простую истину — страхом невозможно управлять людьми, — сделав ход, нагло начал издеваться зеленоглазый волшебник, Том кинул на него убийственный взгляд.

— Винки, принеси нам полусладкое вино высшего сорта, — через мгновения на столике по обе стороны шахматной доски появилось два бокала наполненные алой жидкостью.  
— Ты до сих пор не умеешь здраво воспринимать критику, — как бы невзначай пробормотал Поттер, прячась от взгляда Тома за бокалом. Сделав глоток, он почувствовал, как алкоголь начал легко дурманить, согревая тело.  
— Ты до сих пор ужасно играешь в шахматы. Шах и мат, — голос Тома был холодный, и совершенно безэмоциональный, но глаза его выдавали с головой. Гарри краем рта улыбнулся, когда увидел в глазах «соперника» победный и возможно даже веселый проблеск.  
— Не спорю, из меня и вправду очень плохой стратег, — делая последний глоток, согласился Гарри, смотря как у Тома дергается кадык, когда тот допивал свое вино. Закрыв глаза, чтобы отогнать ненужные мысли и успокоить надвигающийся жар, Поттер пропустил момент, когда Марволо подошёл к нему в плотную.

Гарри почувствовал томное дыхание на своей шее, и жар снова накатился с новой силой, спускаясь к животу. Поттер пытался сопротивляться этому, но тело перестало слушаться, он чувствовал себя тряпичной куклой в умелых руках кукловода.  
Том поднял на руки несопротивляющиеся парня и аппарировал в их спальню. Положив Гарри на кровати он услышал, слабое:  
— Ублюдок, чем ты меня напоил?  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда мне отказывают, — постепенно снимая его верхнюю одежду, протянул Темный Лорд, не отрывая голодных глаз с парня. — Не бойся, ничего криминального в твоем бокале не было — афродизиак и зелье подавления магии, не хотелось потом всё поместья по частям собирать. И я слишком сильно заскучал по тебе, чтобы ждать согласия.  
— А сначала хотя бы спросить, не судьба? — едва шевеля губами, прошипел парень.  
— Молчи и наслаждайся, — проведя ладонью по чужой груди, прошептал Том, обдав теплым дыханием ухо Гарри.

Том целует его резко, без нежности, прокусив нижнюю губу. Он чувствует, как по подбородку потекла тонкая струйка крови, которую Лорд Судеб мгновенно слизывает. Его глаза из алого стали бордовыми, как цвет чужой крови на его губах. От этой картины у Гарри полностью срывает голову, и он уже сам поддается навстречу к прикосновениям и жарко целует «врага». Его тело горело от желания быть ближе, а штаны стали непозволительно тесными. Руки блуждают по телу, как бы невзначай задевая соски, опускаясь ближе к паху. Поттер издал первый стон, прогибаясь вперёд настойчиво моля о продолжении.

Марволо наслаждался этим. Он был одурманен ощущениям власти над тем, кто был равен ему. У кого был шанс его победить. Только одна мысль о том, что он может обладать Гарри возбуждала его до звезд перед глазами, а член наливался кровью. Гарри его. Полностью — душа, тело и разум, это всё должно принадлежать ему.

Рывком, стянув с «золотого мальчика» штаны, Темный Лорд прислонился губами к внутренней части бедра, неспешно поднимаясь, вырисовывая дорожку из поцелуев. Он языком провел по твёрдому, горячему члену зеленоглазого волшебника, от чего тот вздрагивает и начинает руками отталкивать Риддла. Недолго думая, Марволо взял подушку и трансфигурировал её в крепкую веревку. Завязав руки, не сильно сопротивляющегося, парня, Темный Лорд продолжил, на чём остановился. Он снова нарочито медленно начал вбирать в рот член Гарри.  
— Том… А-ах, — слетает непроизвольный стон из уст, одурманенного зельем, парня.  
— Не смей меня называть этим именем, — зло отчеканил тот, мстительно зажав в руках чужой орган. Никто не имел право называть его эти плебейским именем, от которого он сам давно отказался.  
— Том… Ну уж нет, нравится тебе или нет, это твоё имя, и… — но договорить ему не дал жаркий поцелуй, их языки переплелись, а дыхание стало общим они как будто на мгновения стали одним целым.  
В скором времени чужой язык поменялся на пальцы. Гарри начал двигать языком, оглаживая их от кончиков до основания. Марволо целует беззащитную шею, оставляя после себя алые пятна, и одновременно убирает руку от чужого рта, и опуская её между ног Поттера.  
— Черт… — полу выкрикнул, полу простонал парень, когда в него вошёл первый палец, а спустя некоторое время и второй, медленно растягивая его. Если бы Том сказал, что просто не хочет, чтобы Гарри страдал, это было бы ложью. Он хотел увидеть, как вожделение отражается в зеленом омуте, как чужое тело само двигается к нему, прося большее. Когда Марволо неспешно добавил третий палец, Гарри не выдержал:  
— Перестань меня мучить, и трахни уже.

Прошипев что-то невнятное Том вынул пальцы из зеленоглазого, и сняв брюки заменил их своим членом войдя сразу до основания. Гарри прорычал, и выгнулся, стараясь убежать от тупой боли, но ему это не дали сделать схватив за ноги. Когда Марволо начал двигаться боль начала смешиваться с мучительным удовольствием.

— Том… — просящий шепот. Шепот, который принадлежал только ему — Темному Лорду. Сколько бы Гарри не убегал, он всегда возвращался.  
— Ты прекрасен, Гарри, — движения становились более ритмичными, размашистыми, несдержанными. Том приподнялся на одном локте, второй рукой обхватывая член Поттера, и ускоряясь в невыносимо пьянящем исступлении. Парень стонет, и одним движением рвет веревки на руках, чтобы схватить Лорда Судеб за шею и рывком притянуть к себе для нового поцелуя.

Не дав Тому очнуться и понять ситуацию, он меняет резко позицию и седлает Марволо, насаживаясь на его член до основания. Резко подняв голову вверх от накативших чувств, он громко стонет. Не теряя времени, Темный Лорд продолжил украшать шею партнеру отметинами, схватившись обеими руками за его бедра, направляя. Никто не хотел отступать, это было битва, где заведомо проиграют все стороны.

Гарри разрывает поцелуй, и задыхаясь жадно хватает ртом воздух, содрогаясь всем телом в экстазе. Риддл чувствует это так, будто его самого бьет током. И он вскидывает вверх голову сопровождая наплыв оргазма громким протяжным стоном.  
Уставшими после оргазма они лежали на кровати, думая о своем. Гарри неспешно гладил лицо «соперника» кончиками пальцев, любуясь его аристократичной внешностью. Но от созерцания на, как он сам считал, прекрасного, его прервал голос этого самого «прекрасного».

— Ты снова уйдешь, ведь так? — спокойно спросил Марволо, закрывая глаза.  
— Зачем спрашиваешь, если и так знаешь ответ? — вопросом на вопрос ответил парень, убираю руку из чужого лица. — Мне не место в этом мире.  
— Как и в том, — возразил Том, стараясь остаться хладнокровным.  
— Я не могу остаться здесь, прости, — глухо, уходя в себя, вымолвил зеленоглазый юноша, комкая кулаки одеяло.  
— Это твоя плата за моё воскрешение? — задал последний вопрос Том, тоскливо посмотрев на начавшиеся сумерки. Но ответа он уже не услышал, возле него осталось только скомканное одеяло и ещё не выветрившийся запах _Смерти_.


End file.
